


New Beginnings

by Pancakessonyourface



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard Butt Sex, It's so old I tried ok, M/M, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakessonyourface/pseuds/Pancakessonyourface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless (very old) Frerard smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Frank kneels down in front of Gerard.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, knowing it will change their relationship forever.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Frank," Gerard says at a whisper.   
  
"I love you too," Frank murmurs.   
  
Frank slowly unbuckles Gerard's belt, glancing up at him while he does so. He pulls the belt off and slowly unbuttons Gerard's pants, wasting time to see if Gerard with change his mind. Gerard remains silent, patiently waiting for Frank to proceed.   
  
Frank slowly pulls down Gerard's tight trousers and briefs. Gerard studies Frank's surprised expression. Frank didn't realize Gerard had so much down there. Gerard smirks and Franks slugs his knee.   
  
"Do you want me to do it or not?" Frank pouts.   
  
"Only if you want to," Gerard says simply. Frank nods slightly before lightly stroking Gerard's member. Gerard closes his eyes and rests his head back on the wall.   
  
Frank takes Gerard completely in his hands and moves them up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Gerard quickly becomes hard and begins to moan under Frank's touch.   
  
"Faster Frank, oh god," Gerard pants. He gasps when Frank takes him in his mouth.   
  
Frank swirls his tongue around Gerard's erection and bobs his head up and down. Gerard moves his hips, matching Frank's pace. Gerard grips Frank's hair, forcing him farther in his mouth. Frank gags slightly on Gerard's large length and Gerard releases his hair. Frank glares up at Gerard for making him choke. Gerard shrugs but gasps when Frank runs his tongue over his tip.   
  
He licks up and down Gerard's member while gripping on to Gerard's thighs.   
  
He runs his teeth over Gerard's member slightly causing Gerard to moan his name. Frank smirks with the satisfaction of Gerard moaning his name.   
  
"Frank I can't-oh god I'm going to-" Gerard struggles to hold in his release. Not wanting Gerard to release too early, Franks pulls his mouth away from Gerard's member. Gerard growls in frustration, wanting Frank to continue. Gerard pulls his briefs up, scowling at Frank who simply smirks at his frustration.   
  
Leaning into Gerard slightly, Frank silently asks for permission to kiss him, even though he technically had his erection in his mouth already. They had never kissed before. They had never experienced each other in this way before. Only two days ago had they even confessed their love for each other. Neither of them were gay, but the both loved each other more than they had ever loved any female before. They needed to make sure what they were feeling for each other was true and this seemed to be the only way.   
  
Gerard leans into Frank, accepting his kiss whole-heartedly. Frank dominates the kiss, slowly moving his mouth with Gerard's. They savor the taste of each other's mouth, moaning as their lips move together. Their mouth's fit together like they were made for each other.   
  
Frank bites down lightly on Gerard's lower lip and tugs causing a sexy groan to erupt from Gerard's throat. He uses the opportunity to lick his way into Gerard's mouth and stroke his tongue with his own. Frank sucks on Gerard's tongue and bites it. Gerard moans in pain and pleasure.   
  
Neither of them ever expected to be touching each other in this way; to kiss. It's a dream come true, both of their pent up feelings becoming a reality.  
  
Their kissing quickly becomes more heated and passionate. Frank holds his arms up so Gerard can remove his shirt, never breaking the kiss. Gerard's hands roam across Frank's naked chest and Frank groans.   
  
Before long, Gerard's shirt has also been discarded. They press their bare skin together, loving the feeling.   
  
Frank leads Gerard over to the bed and pushes him down. Frank kicks off his trousers before climbing on top of Gerard, continuing their kiss. Their tongues dip in and out of each other's mouth's before Gerard grabs ahold of Frank's, with his teeth, and gently suck on in. Frank groans in the back of his throat.   
  
Almost naturally, they begin grinding their erections into each other. Gerard thrusts his hips up into Frank's while Frank grinds himself in smooth circles.   
  
Aching for more contact, Gerard tugs down Frank's trousers and Frank kicks them off of his ankles. They continue to grind themselves into one another until Gerard groans in frustration.   
  
"What?" Frank asks, slightly hurt and confused.   
  
"I need you, now," Gerard groans huskily. Frank nods slowly, slightly afraid of what's to come.   
  
Frank hops off of Gerard and pulls his briefs down, blushing slightly being exposed in front of Gerard. Gerard winks at him, seeing his embarrassment, before sliding down his briefs tantalizingly slow. Frank almost drools over Gerard's naked state. He chuckles slightly at his lovers star-struck state and Frank blushes and turns away.   
  
Producing a condom from the bedside table, [magic, mother fuckers] Gerard lays Frank gently down on the bed and climbs on top of him.   
  
Gerard holds out two fingers to Frank, instructing him to "suck". Frank takes the fingers in his mouth and moistens them with his saliva, never taking his eyes off of Gerard. Frank succeeds at making the most seductive face possible because Gerard groans and pulls his fingers from Frank's mouth and kisses him instead.   
  
He pulls away, diving his fingers back into Frank's mouth momentarily to re-moisten them.   
  
Frank grunts as Gerard slowly slides his fingers into his entrance. The unfamiliar feeling isn't unpleasant per se just....different.   
  
Gerard thrusts his fingers in and out of Frank, getting him used to the feeling. He stretches Frank's entrance, scissoring him. A few seconds later, Gerard manages to find Frank's prostate. Frank gasps, surprised by the foreign feeling.   
  
Satisfied with his preparation work, Gerard pulls his fingers out, much to Frank's displeasure. Frank whimpers slightly and Gerard chuckles.  
  
"Babe, I  _could_ continue that, if you would like,  _or_ I could do something better," Gerard whispers seductively in Frank's ear. Frank shivers and manages to grunt out, "the second option, please". Gerard growls in pleasure and rips open the condom package, slowly sliding it on his length.   
  
Bringing Frank's legs up on his shoulders, Gerard slides his dick up and down through the valley between Frank's ass cheeks. Frank whimpers impatiently while Gerard continues to tease him.   
  
Without warning, Gerard slowly beings to slide into Frank's entrance. Frank bites his lip and grips the sheets trying not to call out in the sudden pain.   
  
Relaxing into the feeling of Gerard inside of him, Frank moans in approval. "Oh god, Gerard, fuck me," Frank groans. "With pleasure," Gerard answers before sliding out of Frank and plunging himself back in.  
  
Gerard begins slowly thrusting, making Frank gasp in pleasure each time.   
  
"Oh fuck, Gerard, faster. Jesus," Frank whimpers. Gerard smirks cockily and slows his thrusting down, making Frank cry out.   
  
"You want faster baby?" Gerard coos in Frank's ear. "Harder even?" Frank whines as a response. Gerard laughs slightly before pounding into Frank. Frank groans at Gerard's actions, unable to even form words.   
  
Frank begins gripping the sheets harder and curling his toes, trying to contain his orgasm. Gerard notices, and immediately stops thrusting, slowly pulling out of Frank.   
  
With Gerard no longer inside of him, Frank feels alone without contact.   
  
After giving Frank a moment to regain his composure, Gerard lays down on his back and positions Frank's entrance on top of his cock.   
  
He slowly lowers Frank onto him, both of them groaning.   
  
"Ride me, Frankie," Gerard coos, his voice shaking slightly.   
  
Frank lifts himself slightly off Gerard's cock and slowly slides back down, feeling Gerard penetrate him deeper than before.   
  
Whimpering with each movement, Frank roughly slides up and down on his cock, his mouth agape and head thrown back in pleasure. Gerard begins thrusting his hips up to meet Frank.   
  
They both reach their climax around the same moment. Frank nearly screams in pleasure, coming all over his chest and Gerard moans, releasing while still inside if Frank.  
  
"Oh gosh, I love you, Gerard," Frank groans, pulling himself off of Gerard.   
  
"I love you too, Frank," Gerard smiles, caressing Franks sweaty back.   
  
Gerard pulls off the condom and tosses it aside before pulling Frank into his arms and kissing his hair. Both of them knew what they now had felt...perfect.  
  
  



End file.
